


The Diva's Words are Final

by smapxorenji



Series: Arashi with their messaging tools [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's in Rotterdam. Sho's in Nagano. Nino has a day off from drama filming while Ohno's whereabouts are unknown. Jun calls for an MSN meeting about the upcoming dome concerts. Crack happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diva's Words are Final

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written back in 2010 when MSN Messenger was still alive. I still miss using it once in a long while. XD

**I Love Chiba says:**  
Why are we having a meeting at this hour?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
This is the only timing that everyone's free.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
It's only 6.30am!  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Well, it's already 1.30pm here.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I barely had enough sleep in the plane! *pouts*  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Jet-lag?  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Yes SHO-CHANNNN.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Then stop complaining and let Jun talk!  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Let's do this quick and get it done and over with.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
You were mentioning about the segment after 'Believe' yesterday right Matsujun?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Yes.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
The part where Sho-chan did an English introduction before our MJ stunt?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I'm actually referring to our stunt.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
We're removing that?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Not really. I'm making some changes to it.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Like?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
You're gonna replace Aiba for it.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
WHO ME?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Ooh. Sounds fun Sho-CHANNNN.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Thanks for the sarcasm Nino.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Why am I being replaced Matsujun? =(  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Actually, I'm thinking of rotating the pairings as the concert moves on to other domes.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
I understand but why am I the first one?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
I can feel the "Iamafraidofheightsandyouknowit" vibes coming from Sho. =D  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
NINO!  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Nino's gonna get mad at your caps Sho-chan.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
No I won't so don't worry.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Then why were you angry with me when I used caps previously?! D:  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Just because.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I shouldn't have asked for this meeting. *slaps forehead*  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
You just made Matsujun mad Nino-chan!  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
I think he's angry with you instead.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
.....  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Are you serious about me doing the stunt with you Matsujun?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Either you do it for all 3 days in Osaka dome or a Sakumiya SK on the last day of our Osaka leg.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
EAHHH!! AGAIN?  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
One SK in Kokuritsu is enough Jun.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I think we got an overwhelming response for that in Kokuritsu deshou?  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
You do an Aimiya SK with Nino then.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I don't mind!  <33333333  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Stop digressing people!!!!!  
  
 _Switch On! has just signed in._  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Here comes the S.  
  
 _Switch On! has been added to the conversation._  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Where are you now leader?  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Good evening Satoshi.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Fishing.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
FISHING AGAIN.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Ne leaderrrrrrr~ Matsujun's removing me from the MJ stunt! =(  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
I didn't say remove! It's just member rotation!!  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Replaced by?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Sho-kun will be with me for the Osaka leg and then Ninomiya next for Sapporo.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
I didn't agree!  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Well Nino has agreed to do it with me for Sapporo.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Oh.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Ne Matsujun... When will my turn come again?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
Most likely in Nagoya dome.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Can I opt out of it?  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
What do you think Sakurai Sho?  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Uh-oh.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
THE DIVA HAS SPOKEN.  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
You can do it Sho-kun.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
I can practise with you when I come back from Rotterdam Sho-chan so don't worry!  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
Erm Matsumoto-kun...  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
The stunt is less than 5 minutes and you won't be raised too high off the stage.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Ok I need to go! Manager-san just messaged to say that they're heading for the competition venue in 10 minutes.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Shoo Aiba-chan.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Don't make me angry or I won't get that DS cover you wanted over here Nino-chan! Hmmph.  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Ooh I'm SO threatened.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
GUYSSSSS.  
  
 **I Love Chiba says:**  
Keep me updated! Love you guys!!  
  
 _I Love Chiba has left the conversation._  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
So I guess I have no choice?  
  
 **Switch On! says:**  
Daijoubu Sho-chan.  
  
 **M.Jun says:**  
We'll start practising once you're back from Nagano next Monday. We don't have much time left.  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
I don't have a good feeling about this...  
  
 **Mario Gamer says:**  
Daijoubu. You're the one and only Sho-chan who's afraid of heights. *smirks*  
  
 **Sakurai Sho says:**  
NINOMIYA!!!!  
  
~*~


End file.
